Solune
﻿﻿ Solune is the name given to a dogma and faith that was founded by Lacryma sometime in 26 ADP. It is often characterized as a Cult (and has served as one in many proxies over the years), but at it's core it ultimately is and remains a counter-narrative to the Night Elves and to the Cathedral of Light's dogma. More recently Lacryma has begun to work upon the faith again, mostly in private writings and less through public sermons. This time however she has been actively working to incorporate a more shadowy side to it. It can be presumed that thanks to the recreation of Draenor, she has the "full picture" and will incorporate the teachings of the Outcasts, the lore that the Order of the Awakened holds, and other pieces of knowledge from Apexis and Sethekk sources. Origin: 'Lacryma has never had seen eye to eye with the Cathedral of Light, and the fact that the Kal'dorei have always looked down on the Blood Elves and chided them like little children, infuriates Lacryma. It can be assumed this anger stems from the treatment she suffered while serving the cause of the Alliance in 25 ADP, and from the many clashes and battles she had with a fanatical group of Paladins called the Caelestis Templares. Solune first came into being sometime in 26 BDP, during the Outland Campaign. While researching magic and seeking for her brother on the shattered remnants of Draenor, Lacryma discovered a set of golden tablets in the fallen city of Skettis. While a majority of the writings of the Arakkoa spoke of a Raven God, clipped wings, shame, and dark magic, these writings spoke of a mighty Phoenix God who was empowered by the Sun. Lacryma was fascinated by the theory of reverence toward a Sun God and the documentation of a society that in many ways resembled the Blood Elves, not as they were.. but as they could be. Proud, secure and possessed of power to burn their foes to ash. All of these were appealing concepts for a Blood Elf that despised the Scourge and had significant misgivings about a Naaru being held hostage by the nascent Blood Knight Order. Comparing the information she discovered with the Tauren's myth on the Earthmother, and how the Shu'halo claimed that Elune was but "one eye" of a greater being, Lacryma soon began to doubt Elune's status as a true Goddess and pondered if the "Eye of the Sun" might not be a forgotten source of power of equal or perhaps greater strength. While she was unaware that what she had discovered were in fact relics of the High Arakkoa, Lacryma set to work studying the faith, and soon began to teach others what she had learned. '''Reception was varied. ' To the unintelligent, Solune was a living Sun God and a direct counter to Elune. To the more intellectual, it is a cult of pleasure and decadence, rekindling the glory era of the Highborne. To those in power it was dangerously close to the same message of radiance that Queen Azshara had once been a proponent of. ' But the most violent reaction came ironically from those who purported to follow the Holy Light. To the Confessors it was heresy, worthy of immediate and violent reprisals on par with the acts of the Scarlet Crusade. Around this time a rumor also began to circulate that the faith was one of many front groups for the Forgotten and the Dark Caste, designed to harvest faith energy and resurrect the Old God C'thun. Following a disastrous and embarrassing trial which resulted in almost all charges of Cult related behavior against Lacryma being dropped, Grand Magister Rommath stepped in and had the matter closed. These days the incident dealing with the Forgotten is considered classified, and all who know anything on the matter have been sworn to secrecy on what is believed to be pain of death. ' Most Sin'dorei are divided in the truth of the matter. There is a thick manuscripts in the Sun Spire called "The Lightbreaker Incident", and it is widely believed that this file deals with Lacryma. As a result, some members of the populace believe that the rumors of a connection to the Cult and Old Gods may be accurate. Yet at the same time, Lacryma has vocally shown herself to be opposed to the agendas of the Twilight's Hammer and did in fact participate in several operations that saw the death of the Forgotten Sovereign, Apophus and later the death of the Prophet of C'thun, Skarszalis. In the end, only you can decide where the truth lays. ' Tenets: The philosophy of the Light of the Sun boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues —respect, tenacity and compassion — are each defined into a principle and a lesson. ' '''Respect: ' The first virtue taught is respect. While the Light of the Sun teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. '' Trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but the goal ever is to strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. Indeed it ties in with the Paragon of Perfection and ongoing effort to aspire to such.'' ' Tenacity: '' The second virtue is known as tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced Neophytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Light of the Sun when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve.'' '' The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can the one hope to use the Light of the Sun hope to affect the universe.'' '' If some young students feel like this is not possible, then other wiser students take heart in the revelation that if you truly believe there is a connection, and a bond does exist between you and the universe, then indeed one cannot help but affect the other.'' '' Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change.'' '' One person may be unable to defeat a monster such as the Firelord, but many together, with their waves resonating as one will together rise up and cast down even the dread elders.'' Compassion:' '' ''After the first two concepts are mastered, the student can take on the final virtue: compassion. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of Solune serves another so as to increase his happiness, his bond with the universe also grows stronger. '' The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more. This effect is known as resonation. Many waves of light merging together to effect greater change.'' '' Compassion is perhaps the most powerful but also the most dangerous —virtue.'' '' If someone is too compassionate, he or she can give help where none is needed —or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. For example, one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, when such a quest is not actually out of the abilities of the one making the attempt.'' '' Thus compassion, well intentioned or not has now resulted in that person's inability to grow or increase their power. The quest was essentially "done for them", hindering their growth and quest for perfection.. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world.'' '' A well meaning servant of Solune may rush to the aid of a fellow Sin'dorei and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking. Now instead of aiding those they sought to aid, they have become a hindrance and force those they try to help to rush to the supposed "Helper's" aid.'' '' Even worse it may damage the pride of the follower or those they aided, breaking the paragon of Pride. This is why compassion is taught last. Only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own.'' '''Paragons:' As all are taught of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion.. the Blood Elves have an additional demand placed upon them. As a Blood Elf you will bear a great burden. That burden is the burden of being the example to all. Three are the tenets of the Believer.. but three more are the tenets of the chosen. These tenets are referred to as.. the "Paragons". '''Pride: You must be proud of who we are as a race. Don't let anyone say you are a bastard race! Despite the lies of the Night Elves, remember that they are little more than ignorant peasants. Incapable and unable to grasp true glory. Elune is but a reflection of the Light of the sun. The Goddess aspect that the Sentinels worship is a mimicry at best, much like how Nemesis is a mockery of Tortalla. Elune is not a true Goddess, but instead a weapon of propaganda, who's truth is hidden. Ever has there been the Light of the Sun, and the reflection of that Light upon the moon. Power: The Second Paragon is Power. We all keep power in faith, and strength in our arms and skill. It is the pursuit of power, and the desire for strength that tempers our resolve. It is wisdom that cultivates power, and power that strengthens your wisdom. It is only with power carefully honed, that you can hope to embrace the final path and your lifelong goal. What shape that power takes form in, is up to you. Perfection: Endeavor to ever be on the path of enlightenment. In all aspects must a Blood Elf strive to be a paragon. He must show charity to the poor, use his station if he has it to aid those less fortunate, and he must wear the crown of power with pride and wisdom. ' You cannot win every battle, but you must aspire to nonetheless. '''Disclaimer: Solune is not Warcraft Canon. He is a made up God / Dogma which I used to tell a story on Silver Hand and later Wyrmrest Accord. I somehow doubt Metzen would use him, even if the concept made some sense and "Sun Paladins" have been documented in Warcraft since 2004. I dispute the point that they should be exclusively human, since High Elves long venerated the Sun. It's more than a little crazy that almost everything I contrived fit together so.. freaking well. Maybe Blizzard DID see my stories and liked them? No clue, but what a ride it's been! Here's some people who over the years have helped me story-tell this concept. :) Credits, Silver Hand Server: Bindy: '''Bindy Bingles a Gnome from the Silver Hand server was a huge help over the years. Like Yaerius, she gave me the ideas that eventually were consolidated into the first Guard which fought the Templares in 2005 (The Sungrass Rebellion). That story unlike the majority was told Alliance-side however as the Blood Elves had yet to be a playable race. '''Yaerius: '''Yaerius from the Silver Hand server was a huge help over the years. Like Bindy, he gave me the ideas that eventually were consolidated into the first Guard which fought the Templares in 2005 (The Sungrass Rebellion). That story unlike the majority was told Alliance-side however as the Blood Elves had yet to be a playable race. '''Aennon: '''A good natured pirate that gave Lacryma moments of lucidity free from the Lightbreaker. He is a great friend and I wish him all the best in the world, even if he no longer plays. '''Daelen: A early Caelestis Templare who joined Lacryma's first crusade against them. A good fellow I wish I was in contact with still! Eristin: '''A early Caelestis Templare who joined Lacryma's first crusade against them. A good fellow I wish I was in contact with still! '''Pantzeri: A early Caelestis Templare who joined Lacryma's first crusade against them. A good fellow I wish I was in contact with still! Denetus: Denetus. Creator of the Caelestis Templares. What can I say? I used his concepts liberally when I came to WRA, and he was always a great RPer. Much like many other people I wish I had his Skype info or that we were in contact. In lieu of that I wish him only the best and thank him for the great memories. Maevyn (Maevyhn@WRA): ''' Maevyhn is arguably my oldest co-conspirator and if there is anyone. We've been at this for almost 10 years. I love you hon. <3 '''Starlear: The first Elf to lay the smack down on Lacryma. Best wishes where ever you are now man. Aazu: All my love to the first tree-hugging Night Elf I met in game. :P Credits, Wyrmrest Accord Server: Sinsaria: '''He helped me a great deal in shaping and designing what was drafted into the faith of Solune. His key contribution was the creation of the three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Without him and countless other people's Red Pens of wisdom, I'd never of shaped it into something dynamic and fun for all of WRA! '''A lot of the concepts of Solune eventually became the frame work for the Phoenix Guard. '''It is unfortunate that our relationship has deteriorated, but it was not my decision or choice to see that occur. Due to various OOC reasons, I have been forced to retcon his characters out of the story. '''Inathia: '''She was one of the first people to groove on the concept of what grew into the Phoenix Guard, and eventually was appointed the commander of it by the Magistry. Sin, Ina and I held joint OOC control of that venture, but that is no longer the case for various reasons. It is unfortunate that our relationship has deteriorated, but it was not my decision or choice to see that occur. Due to various OOC reasons, I have been forced to retcon her characters out of the story. The Guild she now runs calling itself "Phoenix Guard" should not be considered to be connected to my stories in any meaningful fashion. '''Mourne: Mourne is love. Mourne is life. One of the best people I know on server, and though we don't chat like we used to he has all of my <3. Asharas: Aka "Casharas" (inside joke), she's another old friend and easily could be classed as Lac's arch enemy. You said to me once that Lacryma would one day "see the Light" and guess what? Seems you were right. Looking forward to getting the shadow magic mojo with you again! Viva la Sufferer! Meako: She is the yin to my yang. :) Menelwen: Menel's one of the server best, and a terrific RPer. Arietta: She's been a major help to me over the year and helped me to shape and figure out varied concepts. '''' Category:2015